A Life Worth Something
by NutellaNinja101
Summary: Just some pointless Hurt!Dean and guilty, Protective!Sam.


_Honestly, this is just plotless fluff. I need me some codependent soulmates. I hope you enjoy it!_

Disclaimer- I do not own Sam or Dean or the show Supernatural.

Sam gently rested his right hand on Dean's chest, his other hand gently soothing back some stray bangs of Dean's that were sticking to his fevered forehead.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam said softly, hoping the small tremble in his voice didn't sound too obvious. "You did a great job. The wendigo's gone. You did it, no one else is getting hurt." Sam continued to gently smooth his thumb over Dean's tense hand that was gripping with what little strength he had on the bed sheet. Sam used his other hand to use a cold washcloth against Dean's forehead, his whole focus on Dean.

"I would say you deserve a medal but the whole missing-the-other-Wendigo kinda shows you're getting old, I'll have to keep an eye out for nursing homes that allow pie." Sam gave out a small laugh, but Dean was still too far gone in his fevered state to hear.

Sam gulped, holding back his frustration at his lack support for Dean. Standing by helplessly while the other was in pain was neither of their strong suits. Sam tried, he really did, but the adrenaline, fear, and the pain of knowing that his brother was in pain and miles from help because the jerk had saved Sam from getting injured...It hurt.

Next thing Sam knew was that he was suddenly lying next to Dean on the bed, behind Dean's back. He pulled the blankets up father to Dean's shoulder and turned to his side to wrap his arms possessively around Dean's shoulders. Pulling Dean closer, he then rested Dean's neck and shoulders across Sam's collarbone as gently as he could without causing Dean more pain. There was nothing else in Sam's world but his brother. It's how it always was and will be, just like how Dean's world revolved around Sam.

Sam had lost his mom before he had even known her, lost his father without properly telling him he loved him, lost Jess before he could make her his wife, but if he lost Dean…He knew he wouldn't-_couldn't_ survive that, not after losing him before.

Sam knew that this fever would die down and Dean would be back on his feet, but- it hurt, it always hurt to see Dean in pain, even after all these years. He knew Dean felt the same way about Sam, but Dean just never acknowledged his own pain, always buried it, and always focused on just Sam.

"…Sa…m?…"

Sam started at the sound of his brother's weak voice. Dean's eyes were still closed but his hand was reaching for where Sam's hand was still on Dean's shoulder. His fingers made their way to Sam's hand and he latched on, his face still tense.

Sam's grip on his hand got even tighter. Sam frustratingly wiped away the wetness that made their way down his cheek without permission, desperately trying to keep himself together for Dean's sake, he could be emotional when Dean was awake and kicking again.

"Sam…where's Sam…?" Dean mumbled, his brows pulling together in a frown, his eyes moving under closed lids proving him to be in a restless sleep.

"Hey, Dean, It's me, I'm here." Sam reassured, his other hand made its way to cup Dean's fevered cheek as he sat up on the bed with his leg touching Dean's hip. He leaned over to hear his brother more clearly. "Just breathe man." Sam commanded, terror returning again when Dean's chest struggling to suck in air, his body twitching as Sam put pressure on Dean's still healing wound. Sam felt his body sag in relief when Dean eventually was able to greedily suck in some fresh breaths of air.

"No…Sam…where's Sammy…" Dean began muttered again, turning his head towards Sam, his eyes fluttering. He trailed off but the words _Sam_ and _Protect_ were the most common words Sam could hear.

With Dean's skin was still warm, Sam continued to wipe the blood with the towel and wring it in the basin of now pinkish water. The creature that attacked Dean, who knows what kinds of diseases were in its claws, with how deep the cuts on Dean's body were, it's no surprise how badly Dean was doing.

Sam lay the back of his hand on Dean's forehead and breathed a sigh of relief that the fever seemed to not get any higher. Their best bet was to get into the Impala and continue until they could find help, but with the nearest hospital being half a day away, Sam knew Dean wouldn't want to be inspected by doctors for hours, had a hard enough time letting Sam fix him up. Most likely because he felt the overwhelming need to still act like he was Batman.

Sam sighed, forced himself to focus, he had already cleaned and stitched up the wounds, (a feat which involved holy water for the infection and stitches, two things that Sam was relieved Dean was unconscious for) but the fever was their main problem now. Dean's muttering had started to die off but Sam felt his heart lurch at the broken tone of his brother as he whispered painfully.

Uncaring that Dean couldn't hear him or feel him, Sam reached out and laid a hand on Dean's hair, running his fingers through his brother hair. "It's okay Dean, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Focusing on both healing Dean and soothing away Dean's pain-filled murmur, Sam continued with trying to lower the fever, thinking affectionately of all the times Dean had done all this and more for Sam. Sam's shoulder bowed and he dropped his head to Dean's head, whisper encouragements as he dabbed Dean's forehead with the cloth.

_ That's it._

_ You're doing so good Dean._

_ I'm still here._

Sam jerked his hand back with the cloth when Dean gave a small wince, then drew in a sharp breath before uttering a cough and, finally, having his eyes blinking open. Confused, half-awake green eyes latched on to Sam's face. Having Dean awake (barely), overwhelming relief washed over Sam, causing the aching pressure in his chest that was washing over him since Dean got hurt, to vanish. His voice soft, Sam greeted a tender "Hey." With a smile on his face.

"Hey Sam…" Dean breathed, his eyes instantly looking comforted knowing Sam was here, and unharmed. Suddenly, Dean flinched, starting to rise up from the bed, his hand weakly going to his sliced up side before Sam gently yet firmly pulled his hand back.

"Careful," Sam kindly soothed. "I stitched it up but you shouldn't move around too much." He put his hand on Dean's chest, gently pushing him back down on the bed as he talked. He wanted nothing more than to pull Dean into a bone-crushing hug and not let go.

Dean sank back into the mattress, slowly closing his eyes and swallowing audibly. Abruptly, his eye swung open as if he had just remembered something horrible. "Are you hurt?" Dean worriedly asked, his protective instincts going into overdrive as his eyes ranked up and down Sam's physically unharmed body.

When Sam's mouth dropped open slightly at his question, Dean wondered if maybe he'd said the wrong thing. His big brother instincts completely focused on is baby brother, determined to jump off the bed and mother hen him if Sam revealed that he was in pain.

_"Dean, you push me out of harm's way, gets yourself hurt to the point where I was terrified I might actually lose you, and you are worrying about _me_?" _Is what he wanted to say, but he'd always known that in Dean's priorities, it was and always will be Sam first, just like for Sam, it always going to be Dean. Instead, he cleared his throat and shifted slightly on the bed so he was closer to Dean before explaining how Dean had gotten injured saving him.

As Sam explained, he noticed that Dean's face had gotten some healthier color, his breathing was less haggard and his eyes seemed more conscious. Dean listened patiently through Sam's description of what happened. He didn't want to mention how Sam emotions looked close to spilling over.

Sam's hand was still gripping Dean forearm ever since Dean woke up. He was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb in small circle on Dean's wrist. It was incredibly close to a chick moment but Dean was not going to mention it, Sam looked like he needed the physical connection as much as Dean wanted it.

Without thinking, Dean brought up his hand and gently cupped the back of Sam's neck, edging Sam closer. Sam didn't hesitate in coming closer to Dean, their forehead's touching. Dean never could resist comforting his baby brother, even if it was himself who was in pain. Without thinking of how bad a chick flick moment it was, Dean brought his mouth to Sam's hair and press a feather light kiss to the top of Sam's head before removing his hand and laying back on the bed.

"You can back to sleep now." Sam spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Sam noticed Dean's eyelids started drooping slightly, smiling affectionately as Dean tried to stay awake for Sam.

"I will if you will." Dean mumbled, his body betraying him as it started falling back to the bed and his head sank back onto the pillow. "You look like you haven't slept in in days." Dean muttered, looking concern at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't deny anything. "You first. " Sam said in a tone of voice that Dean knew meant he wasn't budging. Dean exaggerate rolling his eyes before closing them. If Sam hadn't been so close, he may have missed Dean's tired voice.

"Stay…" Dean muttered sleepily, his hand still enclosed on Sam's wrist even as he started to drift off.

How was Sam going to deny that?

Sam carefully laid on his back on the bed, carefully trying not to jiggle the bed too much. Dean was curled on his left side, facing away from Sam. Before lying on the right side of the bed, Sam fondly carded his fingers through Dean's hair, knowing he would have to torture Dean later when he heard the purr-like noise Dean made.

Dean was sound asleep, breathing easily. Proving that everything was okay again. And that was Sam's excuse for taking advantage of the peaceful moment to move his head closer to Dean's forehead and with his mouth straight, he pressed his lips to Dean's top of the head

Yes, it is the big brothers job to protect the little brother, but it was the job for the little brother to make sure to keep their brother with them. No matter what. With Dean safely curled next to him, both of them safe, Sam was able to sleep.

The End


End file.
